NaruHina Story 1: And So It Begins
by Tohru Chihiro
Summary: Naruto is tired of the same old same old one Tuesday and decides to go hang out with old friends. His teammates ditch him and he some how ends up hanging out with Hinata only to realize something he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary Tuesday for Naruto. He'd gotten up late, thrown some "clean" clothes on, and ate some ramen like always. He had already checked for new missions, which there were none, and had even tried to hang out with his teammates and sensei. Sakura slammed the door in his face, Sasuke spit fireballs at him, setting him on fire, and Kakashi, well he was too busy reading a "book". Now, reeking of charred clothes and rejection, Naruto was lost as to what he should do now. He was too tired to train, didn't have enough money to buy ramen, and had no one to hang out with. He pondered the thought of just going home and going to bed early when something caught his eye.

" Hey!" he shouted. " Hey Hinata-chan!" He ran over to her, with a big grin on his face. Hinata turned her classic pink changing to tomato red color. She twiddled her finger tips and managed to stammer, " H-hello N-naruto."

" Hey are you busy right now?" he asked getting the feeling he was wasting her time. " If you're busy just say so and I'll leave." " N-n-no, I'm not, r-really b-busy." She went even more red as she asked, " Why, d-do y-you ask?"

" I thought maybe we'd go for a walk or something. You know hang out." He put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and smiled widely. " So, what do you say how 'bout it?", he asked. Almost immediately she answered yes. No sooner had she answered, Naruto had grabbed her hand and was already running in the other direction.

" Where should I take her?", he thought as they sprinted through the forest 10 minutes later. " She must be tired of running by now." And sure enough as he came to a halt up from behind came Hinata panting and sweating.

" OH MY GOD! Hinata-chan are you okay!?" Naruto screamed a she collapsed against a near by tree. He began fanning her face frantically as she passed out under the tree from exhaustion, or was it from the excitement of being around Naruto?

" I can't believe Naruto-kun held my hand and is walking with me through the woods!", Hinata thought in her unconscious state. " It's too good to be true. Yeah it's probably just a dream and I'll just turn over and open my eyes and....."

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw two of the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. They were eyes she new very well. The eyes of one very special fair haired ninja.

" Hinata-chan, you're awake. Are you ok? It's all my fault your sick I shouldn't have dragged you through the forest in the first place, I should have just went home and went to bed. I'm so sorry Hina.." Hinata cut him off and said, " No Naruto-kun it wasn't your fault really I'm ok." " No you're not I'm such an idiot! I could have killed you. I don't what I would've done if you hadn't had woken up when you did." He confessed to her. " I don't know what I would've done if something really bad had happened to you." He blushed slightly at his last statement as he thought about what he had thought 3 minutes early.

FLASHBACK:

" Oh no, what am I going to do! Hiashi, Kiba, Shino, and Neji are going to kill me! I never wanted her to get sick, but it is all my fault! Why did I drag her along with me, I should have just left her alone." A warm smile began to cross his face as he thought about seeing her, standing there on the street. " She just looked so beautiful I guess. Even more pretty than Sakura-chan. I just couldn't help myself I guess." He stopped thinking and his eyes opened wide. He looked down at the unconscious lavender haired girl lying in his arms. His heart began to thunder. " I never noticed it before, but now, I think I really like, Hinata."

END FLASHBACK.

As the thoughts of his epiphany began to fade, his heart began to race again. His face had, inadvertently, become very close to hers. He felt his arms tighten around her and he thought he heard her lightly squeak. His gaze softened as he put his forehead against hers. He he drew in a breath and at the last minute, loosened his grasp and pulled away.

Trying to cover up his intent to kiss her he said, " Your head doesn't feel warm so I guess you can't be too sick." He scratched behind his head with one hand, smiled, and laughed nervously."

Hinata was playing with her fingertips, on the verge of passing out again, with her face becoming evermore red. " I still feel really bad about making you sick. I should probably take you home now, it is getting late." He took her hand and they began their walk back in silence, this time actually "walking".

When they were just a few blocks outside the Hyuuga compound, Naruto broke the silence. " How can I ever make it up to you, I mean, for wasting your time and making you sick today?" The silence returned. " This my only chance," he thought. " I should take her out on a date tomorrow to make up for being such an idiot. Yeah, and then I could try to get her to like me by being all romantic and stuff!" He smiled to himself. " Okay I'll ask her now and then I'll go find Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to help me plan what I should do."

He stopped walking a block away from the compound and turned to face her. " I know how to make it up to!", he said with a bright smile. " Hinata-chan, how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He hooked his thumb and pointed it at himself and smiled. " A d-date, w-with y-y-you?" Hinata stammered in utter disbelief. " You don't have to go if you don't want to.", he said reassuringly. " I completely understand if the whole date thing sounds awkward. It's not like that though, I just want to take you out for a day to have some fun, as a friend." He smiled a little less brightly and a bit more awkwardly. " O-o-okay, N-n-naruto-kun.", she stammered, barely breathing.

"Really!? Alright! I'll pick you up early to tomorrow!" he shrieked excitedly as the reached the gates of the compound. " See you tomorrow!", he trailed as he ran off laughing.

When reality finally sunk in, Hinata passed out in front of the gate. Luckily, Neji had been standing near by. Unfortunately, he had heard everything. He slid out of the shadows and gently lifted his cousin off the ground and carried her to her room.

" Naruto! That insolent little whelp! Who does he think his! Asking Hinata-sama out on a date. I will not allow this to happen. That street scum is going to pay for what he's done!" Neji thought to himself.

Skipping down the street, Naruto made his way into the flower shop. " Hey, Ino!", he called out. " Where do you keep the, you know, romantic-ish flowers." Leaning on the table with her elbows, her chin resting on her hands, she smirked at him. " Buying flowers for Sakura again, I see?", she said mockingly with a sigh, " Will you ever learn?"

" There not for Sakura," he retorted, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. " Well, then who are the for then? Wait don't tell me someone actually took pity on you and now you have a date." She started to laugh spitefully at him. " Actually, Ino-san, I do have a date.", he turned to face her with a confident smirk. Ino stopped laughing, her mouth opened wide, her hands fell out from beneath her face, and her head hit the counter with a smack. " W-what? W-w-what?!", she stammered. " With who?!" He gave her a mischievous smile and said, " Hinata." Ino nearly had a heart attack. " YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE LYING! There's now way she'd waste her time with an idiot like you!" A little insulted by what she said Naruto shouted, " Well believe it! Tomorrow, I Naruto Uzumaki, am taking Hinata Hyuuga on a romantic date! There's just one problem though." " And that would be?" Ino asked impatiently. " I don't know how to be romantic!" he declared. Ino sighed loudly and slapped her forehead. " Of course, I should have known. Listen you wait here, look at the roses or something but don't touch anything." She sighed and started to walk toward the back room. " I'll go call the girls."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2:Sakurachan what is romantic

Yay welcome to Chapter 2 lol. Thanks everyone who has bothered to read thus far! Anyway I've finally decided that this takes place in an AU, everyone is happy, alive, but older. Now without further adu please enjoy chapter 2!(lol that rhymed)

" These look nice," thought Naruto as he picked up a rose to sniff it, deliberately disobeying Ino's orders. If only he would have listen to Ino, he might have been spared the "wrath of the red roses"!

He let out a huge scream and dropped the rose, with little droplets of his blood clingy to it's obvious thorns.

" SON OF A.....", he never finished his exclamation.

" NARUTO!!!", Ino shouted, flames in her eyes and broom in hand. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"

In her fury she leapt at Naruto and began braining him with the broom. He begged and pleaded for mercy, but it was no use. She continued to beat him severely for three minutes yelling at him about how no one wants a rose with his blood all over it because they don't know if he has AIDS or something.

She finally ended her tirade on poor, stupid Naruto, when she heard the tinkle of the bell at the front door.

" Hey Ino!" shouted Sakura.

" Sup, Ino-chan!" called Ten Ten

" Hello Ino." said Tamari, who visiting for the weekend and had decided to come with Sakura and Ten Ten.

" So what was the big emergency?" Sakura asked.

Ino explained Naruto's "situation" to the girls. All three girls' jaws hit the floor in disbelief. " What?!", they all said at the same time. It took a few minutes for what they had just been told to register. Sakura was the first to regain composure.

" All right, ladies!", Sakura said, taking control of the situation. " Naruto needs our help! I know what you're all think, 'why should we help the enemy?'. I'll tell you why, because if we don't he'll ruin sweet, little Hinata's very first date! And we can't that happen, right ladies?" She turned to face them.

" Aye aye!" said Ten Ten with salute.

" Hinata is doomed without us, so I'm in." Ino added.

" Well, lets get to work then ladies!", Sakura shouted pumping her fist in the air. Her inner self mimicked her and added a "Cha!" for punctuation.

Naruto gulped in fear of what they were going to do next and he was right in doing so. Ino began to sift through the roses like a maniac, searching for the perfect rose. Sakura decided it best if they took him to her house to find him something to wear while Ino looked for the flowers. Naruto was too paralyzed with fear to even move.

" Awww can't move?", said Ten Ten mockingly. " Fine I'll carry you then."

She flipped him over her shoulder and the three girls were off. On their way to Sakura's house they had picked up four more helpers, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara.

When the arrived at Sakura's house Ten Ten gave an exasperated sigh and hurled Naruto to the ground.

" (gasp) Naruto (gasp) lay (gasp) of (gasp) the (gasp) ramen.", Ten Ten said breathlessly. " You almost weigh much as Choji did before he went on the Atkins diet!"

Everyone laughed at her last comment, except for Naruto of course, who began to sulk.

" Now to make you look sexy.", said Sakura after dragging Naruto into her room. She began throwing things out her closet, looking for things he could wear. " How about this?", she said holding up a long, white shirt.

" That's a lady's blouse Sakura! Did you forget I was a guy!?", looking in disgust at the shirt.

" Baka! It's a man's dress shirt I bought for Itachi!", she yelled throwing the shirt at him. " Now go try it on!"

" No way Sakura-chan!", he retorted, adding, " That's not sexy or romantic, it's just gay!"

Sakura let out an angry growl, then snapped her fingers and said, " Boys!".

In an instant Kiba and Kankuro had seized him by the arms and Gaara had used sand to trap his feet.

" Do you always have to be so troublesome?", Shikamaru asked as he used his shadow manipulation jutsu to make Naruto take his jacket and shirt off and put the other one on.

When the last button had been fastened, the whole room erupted in laughter, even Ino who had jut walked in on the scene. He looked stupid.

" Sakura! I told you it wouldn't look good!" Naruto screamed as he ripped the shirt off in embarrassment.

" I know what he needs." said Ino, setting her rose down. " Kiba give me your jacket."

" My jacket?! No way!", he shouted, pulling his hood tight over his head.

" Come on," said Shikamaru. " Just give her the the darn jacket and we can get out of here sooner."

" Fine.", grumbled Kiba, as he slipped his jacket over his head.

" Hey Ino," said Sakura. " That does look pretty good but it'd be even better if he tied his hair back into a ponytail."

" A what?!", shouted Naruto. " My hairs not long enough, plus I don't want to look like Itachi!"

" You know what to do Shikamaru.", said Sakura.

" Fine." moaned Shikamaru as he pulled a piece of string out of his pocket. He stood behind Naruto and tied a few long strands of hair together to make a small and short( I call it a bird's tail because it looks like a sparrows tail) ponytail at the base of his hair on his neck.

" Hmmmm?", said Ten Ten. " Somethings still missing. Oh, I know! You need some sexy bandages on your arms like my Neji."

" Oh my god!", Naruto exclaimed. " I completely forgot about Neji! What if he finds out about this?!"

" Don't worry,", said Ten Ten, wrapping Naruto's left arm in bandages. " I'll take care of him". She winked at Naruto reassuringly.

" One more thing," said Tamari reaching into Kankuro's pocket. " Kankuro put some of your paint under his eyes, but not too much."

" Fine,", he grumbled as Tamari and Gaara smiled at each other and laughed.

While carefully applying the purple paint, Kankuro asked, " So where do plan on taking her?". With a mischievous grin he added, " Your place?"

Naruto went bright red, almost as red as Hinata gets.

" Don't worry kid,", said Kankuro. " Ok here's what you do: first you....", he began to whisper into his ear.

He was obviously talking about something perverted because, Naruto went from red to white and his nose started to drip blood.

" Shut you perv!", Tamari yelled as she smacked Kankuro off the head with Gaara's sand jar.

" Stop corrupting Naruto," added Gaara, smacking him again, this time harder, with his sand jar. " No girl wants a pervert like you."

" But he does have one thing right,", said Sakura. " Where are you taking her?"

" To Ichiraku's I guess." said Naruto scratching his head sheepishly.

" Ino hand me the phone" said Sakura.

" Way ahead of you.", said Ino throwing here the phone that had already been dialed for Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

The owner's daughter picked up the phone and Sakura explained the situation. A scream of joy could be heard through the phone.

" Finally!", she screamed. " Hey, Pops! He did it, Naruto and Hinata are finally together! Hurry up and start cooking we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow night! Sakura, tell Naruto to bring her by around seven tomorrow night. I've got this all taken care of!"

" Thank you.", said Sakura and she hung up the phone.

End Chapter 2

I hope the dialogue is easier to read this time Rose Tiger. Thanks again for reading everyone. Please RnR so I can make chapter 3 even better. I might add a pick of what Naruto looks like to this chapter or next chapter if I find time to draw it. Until then stay tuned for Chapter 3! ~ Matane 3 Tohru Chihiro Out!


	3. Chapter 3: Just Be Yourself

Oh Noes What will Hinata thinks of the news Narutos?! X3 Evens worses what is shes goings to wears!? Finds outs ins chapter 3!

1 Hour Later: Hyuuga Compound

Hinata had awoken from her second, Naruto induced comma just an hour ago and was now frantically trying to figure out what she should do.

" What do I wear? What would look nice? What would Naruto think would look nice?", she thought as she paced her bedroom floor, stopping at her last thought to look in the mirror and blush thinking about his smile.

Just as she was about to try a long light blue gown on, the door rang.

*ding dong* And again but this time it rang quickly three times in a row. * ding dong ding dong ding dong*

Hinata ran to the door as quickly as possible and when she opened it four pairs of hands grabbed her and pulled her out through the door way. One hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and the others kept her from squirming away.

" Shhhhhh!", a friendly voice whispered. " It's only us Hinata-chan."

Hinata opened her eyes, that were previously shut with fear, to see Ten Ten standing over her with her hand covering her mouth. Ten Ten moved her hand away and Hinata could see that Sakura, Ino, and Temari were also standing over her holding her down so that she couldn't run away. Ten Ten smiled kindly at Hinata.

" Ok girls," she said looking back at the compound. " I'm going in. Wish me luck." She winked and the girls, sprinted back up the steps and headed towards Neji's room.*

It was Sakura's turn to talk. She let go of Hinata and began to explain why they were there. She told Hinata that they all knew about her date tomorrow and that they all wanted to help her out, seeing as how it was her first date after all.

" T-that's r-really nice of y-you guys. Th-thank y-y-you.", Hinata stammered politely. Then with a puzzled look on her face she asked, " B-but why d-did you have to k-k-kidnap me out of m-my front door?"

Ino, Sakura, and Temari looked at each other laughing nervously and scratched the back of their heads sheepishly. They really had no reason for what they did. They were just a little too excited I guess.

" Come on Hinata we have a lot to do before todays over so lets hurry back to Sakura's house.", Ino said after regaining her composure.

" A-all r-right,", Hinata replied, a little bit relieved she wasn't on her own anymore trying to figure this thing out.

Meanwhile: Kiba's house

" Ok, Naruto,", Kiba said in an exasperated tone, " Lets go through this one more time. What do you say when Hinata opens the door?"

" You look really beautiful today, Hinata-chan.", Naruto said with full confidence.

" No you baka, how many god darn times to we have to go over this!", Shikamaru groaned in a highly annoyed voice.

" What did I forget?", asked Naruto genuinely confused.

" Kiba-san said something about a smile, didn't he?", questioned Gaara.

" I did! You have to give a toothy doggish grin when you say it!", yelled a very annoyed Kiba. " Lady's love too see our beastly sharp fangs. They think it's sexy!"

" You also said 'you look beautiful today'." said Shikamaru. " It sounds like you're implying that she doesn't look beautiful everyday. It is a simple mistake, but girls are so troublesome they'll harp on you for it."

" I think Hinata looks pretty all the time and I don't think she's like the other girls Shikamaru." Naruto said. " She's different. Kind. She won't get mad at me for that."

" Well, you now what I think Naruto?", Kankuro began to say leaning back in a chair near Kiba. " You should tell her she's got two nice, big.....". Kiba put a hand over his mouth.

" Not another word out of you! Or else!" Kiba growled, showing Naruto how to show off his sexy fangs.

Muffled by Kiba's hand, Kankuro murmured, " What?! I was just going to tell him to say that she has two nice, big, beautiful eyes.

" Yeah yeah I'm sure that's what you were gonna say, pervert!", Kiba yelled glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro put his hands out up at his shoulders and shrugged as innocently as he possibly could. Then when no one was looking he bit Kiba's hand. Kiba yelped and howled in pain.

" Why you little....", he said diving at Kankuro, who was trying to move out of his way.

" This is so troublesome.", Shikamaru sighed loudly as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

During the fray Gaara grabbed Naruto by the arm and lead him outside into the fading sunlight. Naruto didn't want to make him angry so he followed obediently.

Gaara stood silent for a minute just staring at the setting sun. The golden rays made his hair look an even fiercer red. Somehow, though, those rays softened his face considerably. Naruto had never seen Gaara looking almost so peaceful.

" You love Hinata don't you, Naruto?", he said finally still gazing at the sunset.

The sound of his voice had startled Naruto. It had frightened him so much so that he couldn't find the strength to speak for a few minutes.

" Maybe.", he said in an unsure tone.

" Well, if you do,", Gaara said still looking toward the horizon, " Just be yourself and she will love you back."

" Really, you think so Gaara?", Naruto said looking up at him.

" I'm not sure,", he admitted, " I've never known or felt love. But, Temari has always told me that if I ever want to find it, true love that is, I have to be myself. I trust my sister's wise words Naruto. I think you should as well."

Gaara took one last look at the sunset and began to walk back into the house, not once looking at Naruto. The sounds of a taunting Kankuro and an angered Kiba could be heard in the background still.

" Thank you, Gaara." said Naruto in a quiet whisper, but the red headed boy had already gone. " I guess it's time I went home and got some sleep.", thought Naruto as he yawned loudly. " I'm picking Hinata up early tomorrow morning so I can't be tired and sleep in late." And with that thought he began his walk home feeling more confident after what Gaara said. " Be myself, just be myself."

Back at Sakura's House:

" Come on out Hinata we all want to see!", cried Ino, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound.

" Yeah!", Temari chimed in, mimicking Ino. " We just want to see how it looks."

Hinata slowly pushed open Sakura's bathroom door. She gently set one foot out from behind the door and then the other. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. Her face gave way to her feelings of being out of place.

" Wow....", breathed Sakura, her eyes wide open.

" Wow is right...." breathed Ino, eyes also wide open.

Temari was so taken aback that all she could do was nod slowly in agreement. It was strangely quiet for a minute after that and Hinata began to get extremely uncomfortable with them all gaping at her. She was about to turn around and change back into her clothes, when suddenly the silence was broken.

" IT'S PERFECT!!", all of the girls suddenly screamed in unison, jumping straight up in the air to high five each other.

" R-really?", asked Hinata looking down at the dress she was wearing. It was one of Sakura's old dress that she had never really worn. It was a dark purple and had a split up the right side. There were some gold accents down each side and around the top and bottom edges of the dress. It was strapless and not exactly perfect fitting. It was very snug in the chest.

" S-sakura,", Hinata asked cautiously, " Do y-you have a j-j-jacket I c-could wear around m-my shoulders?"

" Oh of course, of course, Hinata.", said Sakura clapping her hands together. " We don't want to show him too much of the "merchandise" on the first date."

" Yeah especially if Kankuro has given him "tips" again.", Temari whispered so that only Ino and Sakura could hear. All three girls laughed at thought of him giving anymore of his 'advice'.

Ino and Sakura started to rummage through Sakura's closet a few minutes later, and immediately they started to bicker.

" No this jacket would look better!", yelled Sakura

" No this shawl would!", Ino yelled back. " Hey isn't that the top I let you borrow a month ago. (Gasps) You said you lost it! I want it back now, billboard brow!!"

Hinata sighed loudly and looked dejectedly at the floor. " It's no use", she thought. " Even if Naruto thinks I look nice, what am I suppose to say to him? I don't know how I should act."

" Hey Hinata.", Temari said from the open door of the balcony, beckoning Hinata with her finger.

Hinata stepped quietly out onto the balcony next to the older sand ninja. She was gazing at the moon, much in the way that Gaara did, as it rose in the distance.

"You love him, don't you?", she said looking and smiling kindly at the shy ninja.

" Yes-s", said Hinata looking away. She began to twirl a strand of long, lavender hair around her finger.

" Then don't be nervous. Just be yourself and I know he'll love you back she said, leaning on the rail. " He must be a very special boy if someone as nice as you likes him so much. He's different from the other boys, he understands, right?"

Hinata nodded. Temari smiled again and patted her on the back and turned to walk back into the house, were Sakura and Ino could be heard crashing around in the closet.

" You should go home and get some rest." said Temari. " Naruto is picking you up early tomorrow, right? You want to be well rested for it."

" Th-thank you, Temari.", Hinata said looking up at her. She turned around to face Hinata, smiling, as if to say you're welcome.

Hinata sighed. She went back in the house, grabbed her clothes and a coat Ino and Sakura had finally decided on. Then, all three girls walked her back to the compound and said goodnight. Hinata was to excited to sleep yet and she wondered if Naruto felt the same way.

Just then, across town, Naruto rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. " Tomorrow, Hinata-chan," he whispered to himself in the dark. " I will make you love me! BELIEVE IT!".

* Will write a NejixTenTen oneshot from this. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Fox and The Rabbit

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to write chapter 4. T-T I tried to make this chapter really good to make up for the long wait. Please enjoy chapter 4.

" Haahhhhhhhh.", said Naruto as he yawned and stretched. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, but he just didn't feel like sleeping any longer. This was the first time he had ever woken up early. Normally when he woke up he was at least an hour late getting to where ever he is going. The fact that it was still dark out surprised him even more.

He rolled onto his side and peered at his alarm clock. " Darn," he said, " It's still only 5:30."

Naruto kicked his covers off and gently placed his feet on the floor, signing loudly. He knew he would at least have to wait an hour before he could pick her up. The most he could do now was get dressed.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the top draw. He pulled out an old black t-shirt and slid it on over his head. He grabbed Kiba's jacket with dread and was about to put it on when he thought of what Gaara had said and replaced on the chair it had been resting in. Walking back toward his bed, Naruto picked up a pair of jeans he had lain out the night before and put them on.

Naruto continued to yawn as he walked into the bathroom to comb his hair, brush his teeth, and wash is face. He had decided that he might be more likable if he actually smelt good so he even sprayed some cologne on that Sakura had given him last year for his birthday.

He finished grooming and looked up into the mirror. He smiled confidently, but there was a tangible nervousness still lingering about him.

Meanwhile: Hinata's room

Hinata was up an already fully dressed. It was 6:30 and the sun had finally begun to grace the morning skies above the Hyuuga compound. Having been too excited to sleep much, Hinata was now anxiously awaiting the arrival of Naruto. She kept thinking of what Temari had said the night before and wondered if this date would be a good chance to tell Naruto how she felt. But could she really do it? Could she really speak the emotions she had been hiding for so long?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden ring of the door bell. She jumped with a start and sprinted for the door before Neji could answer it. Of course, she later found out that there was no need to rush for Neji had stayed asleep in bed all day that day.

Hinata slowly opened the door to see the fair haired ninja standing sheepishly on her front step.

He appeared to be out breath, as if he had just ran half way across the village to get there.

Naruto looked her in the eyes, secretly hoping he hadn't sweat all of his deodorant and cologne off while running half way across the village, in record time, to get to her house. He couldn't help but stare in awe at the Hinata before him. Her hair had been pulled back into a slight ponytail and her dark purple and gold dress accentuated her curvy figure, normally hidden under a baggy sweatshirt. Luckily, he realized how intensely he was staring at her and broke the gaze before he started to drool.

" You look beautiful today, Hinata-chan.", Naruto said in whisper as he looked down at his shoes.

" R-really N-naruto-kun?", Hinata asked nervously smoothing her dress out and blushing a fierce red.

Naruto lifted his head and again caught her gaze. His heart began to thump wildly like it had that day in the woods. His face turned a bright red that rivaled the one painted across her cheeks at the sight of her embarrassed face. It made him happy to see such a vivacious blush and gave him hope that she might share the same feelings for him as he had for her.

" Definitely! Believe it! You look even prettier than Sakura!", He finally shouted with glee, giving Hinata one of his trademark smiles as he placed his hands behind his head.

" T-thank you, Naruto-kun.", Hinata said bowing her head deeply.

" Shouldn't we get going? I mean we still have the whole in all but the longer we stand here, the more of it we waste.", Naruto said, his face suddenly becoming more serious.

" O-okay.", Hinata said as she began to step daintily off the porch.

" Oh wait!" Naruto said as he quickly grasped her hand, " Let me help you down. After all today is your day to make up for running you around all day yesterday."

Hinata uttered a small squeak as she felt his other arm wrap itself around her waist and begin to gently lift her.

" O-okay, N-n-naruto-kun.", she said turning even redder than before.

Naruto set her down gingerly on the ground and took a firm hold of her hand. He turned his head and smiled with an air of confidence.

" That's right Hinata today is your day! Today you are the princess!", he said giving a lighthearted laugh. Hinata looked as if she might faint but managed to maintain her composure.

" I'm his princess?!", she thought to herself, " I never thought I'd ever get to be that important to him. Maybe telling him how I feel won't be so hard after all."

Naruto turned to face Hinata and took both of her hands in his. He squeezed her hands tightly in his and looked her in the eyes.

" So where do you want to go first Princess Hinata-sama?"

He smiled again, revealing his pearly whites, all the while thinking how much like a princess she really was and how lucky he'd be if she really did like someone so beneath her.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and continued to stare at Hinata awaiting an answer.

" I-I d-d-don't know. W-where w-w-would you like to t-take me?", she stammered.

" Hmmm,", Naruto thought, " Well, since it is your day and you don't know and since I have to do whatever you say or ask..."

He stood in thought for a minute. " Where could I take her?" he thought to himself, " Maybe that place in the woods where that waterfall makes a small lake that feeds into a river. Ah ha! Yeah that's perfect! It's very beautiful and peaceful there! Plus none of the guys will be around to bother us and we can spend the whole day there until dinner."

" Alright Princess Hinata-sama!" he said sweeping his hand out before him in grandiose gesture and bowing, " Get on my back and hold on tight!"

He winked at her out of reflex and was surprised he had. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he could ever be this smooth. He also never dreamed that Hinata would back his heart beat so and would ever even give him the time of day, let alone be climbing onto his back.

Hinata complied to his commands and awkwardly position herself on his back so that her arms were hooked tightly around his neck and her legs went underneath each of his arms so that he could hold them.

When she had finished shimmying about and they were finally about to leave the compound, Naruto turned his a little to see Hinata and said, " I said hold on tight! Don't worry I don't bite, unless of course you are a bowl of ramen!".

Both shared a giggle and Hinata tightened her grip and leaned her face lightly into the back of his neck. Her warm breath sent shivers up and down his spine and made his hairs stand on. He took a second to recover and then they were off.

The ride there was spent in silence. Both thought desperately of a way to confess their true feelings, but in the end both gave up trying and decided to enjoy the moment and the closeness while it lasted.

When they arrived at the designated spot, Naruto lightly set his delicate passenger on the ground. All around them the forest seemed to be alive with sound. The birds chirped in their secret code, perhaps relaying ninja secrets of their own or perhaps confessing their feelings of love to one another. The roar of the waterfall echoed around the small clearing and the sound of water flowing lazily down the river on this bright morning were also prevalent sounds. The air was clean and calm and the sunlight shown through the treetops and hit the water cascading down the side of the small cliff of the waterfall, refracting off the droplets of water and creating a beautiful rainbow.

Hinata stared in wonderment at the scene, seemingly trying to take it all in, everything in that one moment as so to never forget. Naruto sighed gently and felt his start to drift toward Hinata's empty hand hanging by her side.

" What am I doing?!", he thought, " What if she doesn't want me to hold her hand?! I don't want her thinking I'm anything like Pervy-Sage! I only looked at his book once and he slammed it closed in my face!"

Hinata bent her head to the side and began to hum softly to herself. Naruto stayed his hand and began to watch her for a bit to see what she might do. She continued to hum what sounded like a lullaby.

" That sure is a pretty song you're humming there Princess Hinata-sama", Naruto said softly as so to not disturb her tranquillity.

Hinata gasped and remembered where she was and who she was with and stopped humming.

" Oh I'm sorry!" he said grasping her hand and placing his other hand on her shoulder, " I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what it is you were humming. It sounded really pretty."

Hinata shook her head and blushed a deep crimson. " He's holding my hand again!" she thought, " And now he wants to know what I was humming. How could I have been so stupid to start humming and completely ignore him?!"

" N-no, Naruto-kun. Y-y-you didn't s-scare me." she said lightly squeezing his hand in hers, " P-p-please don't apologize."

" So what was it you were humming?", he asked as he unintentionally began to lead her over to a tree to sit.

" It was a lullaby my mother used to sing t-to m-me. I-it was about a fox and a r-r-rabbit." she said seeming to gain more control of her speech as she spoke on and as Naruto held her close.

They sat down under a tree and without either noticing, they began to get very close. Hinata began to tell the story of her mother's lullaby and sat in Naruto's lap while he held his arms lightly about her waist and leaned against the base of the tree.

" The fox was s-shunned from the village and was constantly under attack f-from the villagers.", she continued, " The rabbit was adored by the villagers and was feed and taking care of by them as w-well. The rabbit had never been allowed outside the comfort of the village, but she desperately wanted to see w-w-what lied beyond the gate of the village."

Hinata pause and drew in breath. Naruto stared intently at the lavender haired ninja, fully immersed in her story, unknowingly wrapping his arms around her tighter and pulling her closer to his chest. She did not seem to notice this either.

" One day she saw the fox sneaking into the village and she asked him where he h-had come from. When he replied that h-he had come from the forest her eyes lit up. She asked him many questions about the outside world and began to have great respect for him, but also as he told his story she began to feel love and sorrow for the fox for how he was treated. She was to afraid thought to ever tell him this for, how could such a wild and free and beautiful creature love such a spoiled and weak rabbit as herself."

" So what happened to the rabbit?", Naruto asked as he pulled her close enough for him to smell the pomegranate scent of her hair, " She loves the fox right? Did he ever sum up the courage to tell him?"

He cradled her close in his arms as if somehow sensing all the pain she held inside and all the feelings she wished to speak out loud.

" She did. One day the fox came to her pen and told her he was going to set her free from this life of misery and confinement. He was going to show her the world, his world for he felt she was the only one who understood him. And so he managed to free her and they ran away to a clearing in the woods where a waterfall fell freely in peace and quiet. The fox told her that this was his special place in the world where no one could hurt him and he asked her to please never hurt him either. Then he confessed his love for her. He said that he had not always felt this way but had realized how much she had cared for someone like him, a complete stranger, since day one. He said that her kindness was divine and he told her that she did not have to love him back for it may be asking to much for he found himself to be such a vile creature. Then the rabbit surprised him and kissed him gently on the muzzle. She said, ' I do not care what the others say, I have loved you from the start and have always wanted to be like you so please don't cry for I will never leave you. You will never be alone again.' To this day it is said that if you come to a clearing in the forest with someone you care about you can her the fox and the rabbit laughing and singing and blessing you to stay together forever."

Naruto had begun to weep softly, with his face pressed tightly against Hinata's shoulder. It is now that Hinata finally realizes how close they are begins to turn red and get warm. His hot tears she can feel rolling down her arm.

She turns slowly in his arms to face him. She reaches a shaky hand out to stroke Naruto's spiky blonde hair. As soon as her hand touches his head he pulls her close to him and presses his forehead against hers. He looks her deeply in the eyes, hot tears still streaming down his red face.

" Hinata-chan, I-I..", he says in a low whisper as he holds her tighter, " I-I I'm sorry...."

In the distance a small twig snaps but the two are none the wiser. On a hill a little was back seven pairs of eyes watch them intently.

" Tell her Naruto," Sakura whispers to the tree they are all quietly sitting in as tears begin to spring from her eyes as well, " Tell her how you feel so she can tell you how she feels."

Gaara looks over toward his sister who also has a few tears in the corner of her eyes as she watches the scene unfold. Both share the same thoughts on how this should end. The other guys watch with full attention, excluding Shikamaru who has fallen asleep, and keep to themselves their disappointment because Naruto did nothing they said as well as the tears and the thoughts of the girls that they love and are too afraid to tell.

End Chapter 4 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 愛しています I love you

" I-I'm sorry I could never,", Naruto chocked out through a river of tears, " could never see it, see you, see this."

He placed her hand against his chest over his heart and held tightly. Hinata had began to blink a few tears from her eyes and soon was crying as much as Naruto. She didn't know why she was crying so much, maybe it was only because of seeing Naruto so upset.

Naruto closed his eyes and murmured something along the lines of "I should've always known this and I should have always felt this way. I'm such an idiot." Hinata also closed her eyes. For some reason, it was almost as if she could feel his chakra flowing through her whole body and as if her chakra was flowing throughout his whole body as well. Wanting know for sure what was going, Hinata decided to use her byakugan to see Naruto's chakra points. Sure enough, copious amounts of chakra poured out from his rapidly beating heart, up through her arm and through her body.

Suddenly the surge of his chakra increased, nearly tearing apart her own fragile heart. Suddenly everything around them seemed to stop. Even the waterfall seemed to cease flowing. The flow of chakra between the two body had also stopped. Hinata had opened her eyes to see what had happened, when Naruto suddenly blink both eyes open with clear resolve.

Hinata felt his grip around her waist tighten and she fell helpless against him tighter still. He looked as if he might say something. But no words came out and his face moved dangerously close. He finally knew how he was going to tell, or rather show her how he felt.

He softly brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead and tucked them behind her ear. Then his lips pursed softly and he leant in and kissed her roughly against her lips. He closed his eyes tight and tears began to stream down his face as he pressed his lips tighter against hers waiting for a response.

Hinata's eyes opened wide and her face became a pale white as she realized what he was trying to say.

She slowly closed her eyes, again trying to absorb the entire moment into her being, as so to never forget it.

She pressed her mouth lightly, and just as awkwardly, against his lips. They kissed passionately for a moment or two more and then broke apart gasping for air out of the shock the both felt over the other returning their feelings.

Hinata's mouth began to form the question of " Do you love me?", but for her words could leave her mouth, Naruto lightly pressed his lips to her ear and whispered simply, " Believe it..."

Hinata began to sob hysterical tears of joy. Never in her life had she felt this happy. She looked at Naruto and flawlessly repeated the lines of the rabbit, " 'I do not care what the others say, I have loved you from the start and have always wanted to be like you so please don't cry for I will never leave you. You will never be alone again.'

His eyes softened and closed half way and he smiled sweetly.

" ' I will show you the world, my world, and all I ask of you in return is that you please don't hurt me'" he said reciting the fox's line perfectly, even though Hinata had not told him exactly what the fox had said .

Hinata smiled brightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He leant his head against hers and softly rubbed her back and stroked a hand through her thick long lavender hair.

Hinata felt his heart slow down, but still felt the curious sensation of his chakra flowing into her body and of hers flowing out into his. She knew that there must be something very special about their love or at least something special about their chakra.

She sighed deeply and whispered into Naruto's ear, " I love you Naruto-kun."

" But I love you more Hinata-chan," he said returning the whisper in her ear.

Both erupted into laughter and an " No-I-Love-You-More" fight ensued.

The laughter echoed around the clearing, accompanied by a strange group of laughter. This laughter reached the ears of the seven onlookers sitting in a tree in the distance. All of them recognized two of the voices, excluding Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari.

" You must be very proud of Hinata,", said Sakura smiling into the sky, " Both of you must be so proud of both of them."

" Yeah," Ino said, " Lord Hokage must have been waiting as long for this as Hinata's mother."

" All's well that ends well,", sighed Shikamaru looking into the bright blue midday sky.

" What the heck was up with that chakra flow around those two though?!" Kiba finally shouted after a long silence.

"Don't be an idiot Kiba!", shout Ino, " They are in love! 100% true love, and when that happens your chakra becomes one!"

" Wait so were they just doing it while were all watching?", Kankuro asked with a snicker.

Gaara and Temari each grabbed him an ear and through him out of the tree.

" What?!", he hollered back up, " It was a valid question. That's the only kind of thing I know of where you can but your chakra inside a girl.", he said winking suggestively at Ino and Sakura.

Both girls grabbed Gaara's sand jar and chucked it down at him. It him square in the face and knocked him over. It made his nose bleed too.

" PERVERT!", Ino and Sakura both yelled in unison.

Gaara shimmied down the tree and retrieved the jar and looked at Kankuro in disgust and kicked sand in his face.

" That's for making them throw my gourd down here." he said as he cooly climbed back up the tree.

Meanwhile back down in the clearing, Naruto and Hinata sat in peace and quiet leaning against one another. There was nothing left to be said was there? Well maybe one question.

" Hinata-chan," Naruto said whispering into her ear, " I have a question for you."

" What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a dreamlike state.

" How could you ever love someone like me? Especially knowing what kind of monster I am?"

" Because you are not a monster. The kyuubi and you have separate souls and even separate sets of chakra. You are Naruto and not the kyuubi and you mean the world to me.", she replied without missing a beat.

" Oh. Hey! You're not stuttering anymore! How come?!", Naruto screamed in shock.

Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek.

" Well I'm not scared to talk in front of you anymore since we are boyfriend and girlfriend. That is what we are isn't it?", Hinata replied lower her head and batting her eyelashes in an adorable manner. She looked suddenly uncertain of herself again.

Naruto cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face upward. She just look so cute he couldn't control himself. He pulled her in for another tight more passionate kiss which turned into a french kiss that left the two out of breath and slightly embarrassed.

" If you still have any doubt about us being together I'll be happy to kiss you again.", Naruto said with a mischievous smirk and a slight blush on his face. " But now that you mentioned it I never really asked you. So, let me ask you. Princess Hinata-sama would you be my girlfriend, princess, and busty angel?", he said smirking and turning bright red at the last title for he had not noticed he had his hand clasped over her chest and inadvertently her breast as well.

Hinata smacked the smirk off his face and his hand off of her chest and said, " Yes!"

" Wait kick butt Hinata!", howled Kiba back in the tree, " You show him who's boss! And if he does that again me, Neji, Shino, and Hiashi would be glad to take care of him for you!"

" Yeah Hinata!", all the girls cheered in unison.

" Way to go Naruto already made to second and third base! I guess he did listen to my advice!", snickered Kankuro still at the bottom of the tree.

His laughter was cut short by his sisters shoe flying off and whacking him in the face, yet again making his nose bleed.

" Such a troublesome pervert.", Shikamaru sighed with his eyes closed, " If they start heading for home base I'm breaking it up and telling them to get a room."

Ino smirked at Shikamaru who opened his eyes slightly to peer at her.

" Awww poor Shika!" she mocked, " Your just worried that you'll be pinned as big a pervert as Kankuro if you watch."

" Shut up Ino this is a K+ story and therefore I'm not a perv." Shikamaru yelled at Ino, who quickly covered her mouth and nodded as if to say sorry.

" Temari I wonder how their dinner this evening is going to go.", Gaara said in his usually calm voice.

"Me too, bro, me too." Temari replied still staring at the happy couple laughing, locked in a tight embrace.

End Chapter 5


End file.
